The present invention relates generally to stowage systems for automotive vehicles and more particularly to closure mechanisms for vehicle side stowage systems.
In the original equipment automotive vehicle industry, it is desirable for vehicles to incorporate ergonomically satisfying features that are convenient for the vehicle operator and passengers, and are readily manufactured and assembled. In this regard, in recent years, there has been a growing demand for vehicles having large stowage capacities for hauling personal and other effects. The demand has become particularly acute in the truck, light truck, minivan, stationwagon and other sport utility sectors, where competition has grown rapidly, which in turn has fostered the need for developing improved customer convenience features.
As manufacturers continue to engineer improved stowage systems within the vehicle, attention also has been given to reviving prior designs that incorporated stowage compartments into vehicle fenders or side panels. (See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,761) An example of one such revival is disclosed in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,341 (Jensen et al), the teachings of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein for all purposes. Other examples of substantially different systems include the systems of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,567,000; 5,784,769;5,819,390 (all to Clare); and 5,823,598 (Clare et al), incorporated by reference.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to meeting the needs of an original equipment automotive vehicle as set forth in the above discussion.
The present invention is premised upon the development of a unique and improved system for the closure and securing of automotive vehicle side stowage compartments. In one embodiment, for a vehicle side stowage system that includes a storage compartment defined about a vehicle wheel well, and having a door that includes a vehicle body side panel, the improved system generally includes a primary latching system, an optional secondary latching system, and an actuator for remotely operating the primary latching system. The actuator includes at least one manually operated handle (preferably located at or adjacent the vehicle rear or endgate) and an electromagnetic actuator.